A place to call home
by fs.fancy
Summary: A divorce separate Elsa and Anna. Both still searching for a place to call home.
1. The separated sisters

**My 2nd story. Enjoy :)**

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**ELSA**

_Annalogy : I waited for you last night!_

_ElsaRees : I know, Anna. I'm sorry. I was on-call again last night._

_Annalogy : Know what? I started to think you're changing into mum._

_ElsaRees __: Hey! Don't ever compare me to her! I've been with you since forever._

_Annalogy : Yeah! Through Skype!_

_ElsaRees __: What you expect me to do?_

_Annalogy : Oh, I don't know! Come and take me away from this place? Oh wait! You can't! Coz all I do is ruin everyone's life!_

_ElsaRees __: I never said that!_

_Annalogy : You don't have to. I've heard enough from everyone else._

_ElsaRees __:typing... _

_Annalogy : Let's just talk later. Bye, Elsa._

_ElsaRees __: Anna don't run away from this._

_-Annalogy is logged out-_

"Damn it!"

"What did the snowbug princess do this time?"

Dr. Elsa Rees turn to her best friend, Dr. Belle Henrik, "What makes you think it's Anna?" She asks her.

"Because you only curses when it comes to Anna."

Elsa sighs. "I don't know, Belle. She just... she's changed. She's not the sweet loving Anna I used to know."

"She's 17, Elsa. You should know better. This is the age where they start to rebel. She's still searching for an identity and she needs guidance. This is the time for you to play the big sister's role." Belle said with a smile.

"I hope I can do that."

"Of course you can. You're Elsa Rees!"

* * *

**ANNA**

"I hate her!" Anna said into her pillow, her fist colliding with the material hard.

"Fight with your sister again?" A blond woman who walks in, holding fresh laundry in a basket, asks.

Anna look at the intruders. "Can you be my sister, Aurora?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Said woman giggled. "I can but I'm sure no one can take Elsa's place since you love her more than anyone else."

"No I don't!" Anna said crossing her arms and pouting at Aurora.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Keep telling that to yourself, darling. Now come on, you've got a letter and my mom is not happy about its contents." She finished with a smirk.

"Oh no! I'm in soooo much trouble." Anna sighs dramatically.

* * *

**ELSA**

Elsa drags herself to the kitchen. She was finally home after a 14 hour shift at the hospital and boy, was _she exhausted_!

"Good morning, sweetheart." A man standing before her in a pair of grey trousers and a dark blue hoodie with white hair greeted her with a smile.

"Daddy?" Elsa's eyes went wide and she rushed to hug her dad. "I didn't know you'd be home."

Jack hugs her daughter, holding her close to him. "The meeting with Mr. Carl ended earlier than I expected. So, I decided to fly back here." He told her.

"Staying for good?" Elsa asked with a lot of hope.

He let out a heavy sigh. "I would love to, honey. But I can't. I have to go back to Norway in 2 days. I'm sorry."

Elsa was disappointed but she hid it. "I understand, daddy. Don't worry about it." She takes a seat next to him and began to pour herself from coffee.

"Oh, sweetheart, there's a letter for you." Her dad said, handing her a white envelope.

* * *

**A/N : Totally Elsanna sisterly fluff. I'll try and post new chapter every one week or two. (but sometimes things happen) -_-"**

**Have a nice day everyone :D**


	2. The unread message

**ANNA**

"This is the second warning letter from school," Mrs. Snow said sternly, "Anna, you know what will happen if your mom finds out about this."

Anna just keeps her head down and nods "I know, Mrs. Snow, I'm sorry."

The old woman lets out a sigh. "Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I just don't like it when your mom punishes you. I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"Like she cares about me." Anna said sarcastically with a smirk, "The last time she punished me is not because of a warning letter or school. She punished me because she thought I was hitting with her stupid boyfriend."

Mrs. Snow knows that what Anna said is true. She's practically the one who raised Anna up, giving her love and affection that the girl need. "Anna..."

"With all the respect, Mrs. Snow, since the first day my mom brought me all the way here, which is 12 years ago, the only love I've received is from you and Aurora. Mom never cared about me; all she cares about is her job, her company and her stupid boyfriend. I'm always the useless, the curse and the mistake child." Her voice shakes a little from anger raging inside her "No wonder dad chose Elsa. I guess I shouldn't have been born."

Mrs. Snow pulls Anna into her arms, "Don't say that, my child. You're not a mistake or useless. You're my baby girl. Let's not talk about this anymore. How about I make you iced chocolate?"

Anna smiled widely. "With extra chocolate and chocolate sprinkle!"

* * *

**ELSA**

"I need to go to New York. A one week seminar." Elsa read aloud the contents of the letter.

Her dad takes a sip of his drink before asking. "When do you have to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, the same day you are going back to Norway." Elsa replies

"Okay honey. Now I'm going to take a nap." Jack gets up from his seat and walk to the stairs. "You know where to find me if you need me."

Elsa was left alone at the dining table when her phone starts beeping, indicating that she just received a message.

_Belle : Hey, did you get the letter?_

_Elsa : Yeah. Looks like we get to spend a week in USA and maybe you can meet your crush, Dr. Adam again._

_Belle : Oh shut up you blondie! But, hey, you said that Anna live in NYC. Let's meet her. I really want to see her._

_Belle's right! Anna lives in NYC! Maybe I can meet her in real life for the first time in 12 years. But! What if daddy finds out? Does Anna want to see me? Am I ready to see her?_

* * *

**ANNA**

"Sawyer will have a party at his house this Saturday night, let's go!"

Anna shrugs, "I don't know, Ariel. My mom will kill me if she find out."

Ariel rolls her eyes. "Oh come on. How can she possibly know? She's not even home."

"Yeah. But Mrs. Snow and Aurora are surely home."

"Tell them you'll be staying at a friend's house to study. Come on, redhead. Sawyer is your biggest crush. Maybe this is your chance." Ariel said with a smirk.

Anna thought about it for a moment before answering "I'll tell you about it tonight."

Ariel smiles. "That's my girl. Now, I need to go see Eric. Don't forget to give me your answer." She said before leaving the table.

"I don't like her." A blonde boy said.

Anna turns to Kristoff, "She's not that bad."

"You're not going to that party, right?" Rapunzel asked her.

"I don't know, Punzie. Maybe I'm going. I need to let loose."

Rapunzel shakes her head. "Anna, you're 17. What will Elsa say if she finds out?"

"She never cared about me!" Anna's snaps "And she will never know!"

* * *

**ELSA**

Elsa is in front of her laptop, going through some material for the seminar she's going to attend. Tomorrow she was going to fly to NYC for a two day seminar, two free days on Saturday and Sunday, back to the seminar on Monday and then fly back to London on Tuesday.

_Saturday and Sunday should be okay if I want to meet Anna. _Elsa thought to herself. _Okay Elsa Rees, go big or go home!_

She clicks on skype and Anna still log out.

Elsa Rees : Hey Anna, it has been two days. Don't tell me you're still mad at me. You're never mad this long, usually you miss me after a day Anyway, I'm going to New York tomorrow for a one week seminar. I'll be busy on Thursday and Friday, but on the weekend I plan to take you out. We'll spend two days together. Do whatever you want to do. I really want to spoil you. Please don't be mad anymore. See you this weekend my favourite Snowbug

* * *

**ANNA**

Anna just logged into her skype account went a pair of arms hug her from behind and a voice speaks close to her ears.

"Hello Anna. Miss me?"

Anna tries to break free. "Let go of me Hans!"

Hans tighten his grip. "Oh come on baby. Your mum won't know about this."

Anna struggles to break free, "Let go of me or I'll scream."

Hans tries to kiss her but someone yanks him from the back and the next thing she knows a slap landed on her cheek.

"You disgraceful person!"

Her mum had returned earlier than Anna had expected and just slapped her.

"Mum, he is the one who..."

"No, honey, she tried to kiss me and flirt with me. I came here just to say hi." Hans said with a frown.

Her mum looks at her with so much hatred in her eyes "I always know you are a mistake. A curse. You ruined my life with your dad before and now you want to take Hans from me."

Anna can't hold her tears anymore. "Mom, he just wants your money!"

Another slap across her cheek from her mother silences her.

"Don't make me disown you!" Her mom warned.

Anna just had enough and got up and ran outside. "I'm no longer your daughter. Have fun with your stupid boyfriend!" She shouted at them, tears falling from her eyes.

Anna runs down the street, not noticing two figures approaching her until they are right in front of her and she stops to see Mrs. Snow and Aurora.

"Anna? Where are you going?" Aurora asked her, sadness written on her face.

"I don't know. Maybe to Rapunzel's. I just can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry Aurora, Mrs. Snow, I just can't live like this anymore."

Mrs. Snow pulls her close and kisses her forehead. "Okay, my child. But remember, me and Aurora are always here for you."

"I know."

With that, she runs out into the night, hoping to find a way to escape all of this bad stuff.

On Anna's laptop, the screen shows that she just got a new skype message from Elsa Rees.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviews, fav and follows. :D next chapter the sisters will finally meet each other **

**Thank you my love for correcting this chapter :-***


	3. The rescue

**ELSA**

"Seriously Anna?!"

Belle looks at Elsa, "No reply?"

Elsa groans and shuts off her laptop, slamming the lid down. "No! I swear, this kid is really gonna be the death of me."

Belle gives her a warm smile. "Relax, Elsa. You know where she stays right?"

That really hit Elsa. _Stupid me! "_You're genius! Come with me?"

"I would love to meet your little princess but unfortunately, I can't. I have dinner with a certain doctor tonight." A smirk form on Belle's face.

Elsa fake offended. "Really, Belle? You choose Adam over me?"

Belle gives Elsa a one side hug. "You know I always love you more. I promise tomorrow we'll have lunch together with your Snowbug."

Elsa pushes Belle's away, "When I get my Snowbug, I won't need you anymore." She said playfully.

* * *

**ELSA**

Elsa stops in front of a huge mansion. She takes a deep breath, get out from the car and walk to the front door.

_Okay. Elsa Rees, you can totally do this. Anna will be happy to see you. Go! _

She pushes the bell button. After few seconds, someone open the door.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful blond woman asks with a sweet smile

_Wow! She's beautiful. This must be Aurora. Anna always said she's beautiful and I couldn't agree more. _"Yes. Emm... I'm looking for Anna."

"You must be Elsa."

_She knows me? Well... duh! Of course she knows me. I bet Anna tells her everything. _ "The one and only." Elsa said with a huge grin. "And you must be Aurora."

"At your service." Aurora said politely as she invited Elsa in, shutting the door behind them. "Anna always talks about you."

"I bet she does." Elsa chuckles. "Anyway, nice to finally meet you, Aurora."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well, I'm here to take Anna out. Is she home?"

Aurora's face changed from happy to sad in an instant "Elsa, there's something you should know."

* * *

**ANNA**

"Have you told Elsa?"

"Nope. Don't plan to." Anna said with her eyes glued to her phone screen.

Rapunzel sighs. "Anna, at least tell her that you're staying at my place. She must be dead worried."

Anna turns her sight to Rapunzel. "Punzie, one thing you should know about my sister is, she's super busy. She's a surgeon and always on call. Besides, I don't want to hear all the nagging coming my way if she knows I'm running away from home." She gets up from Rapunzel's bed. "I'm going to the party."

Rapunzel stops her, "No, you can't. Anna, that's party is for adults and besides we both know what type of people will be there."

"Come on, Punzie. Don't be a brat. I'll be fine."

Rapunzel tries to argue but when it comes to a certain redhead nothing can change her mind once she makes her decision.

* * *

**ELSA**

_This should be the right house. _ Elsa thought to herself. After thanking Aurora, she rushed to Rapunzel's house. _Silly Snowbug, why didn't she tell me about her mom and Hans?! _

Elsa knocked on the door and waited. Her mind is filled with questions and worry for her little sister. The door swings open and another blond comes out from behind it. _What is it with today and blond girls?_

But before Elsa can say a word, the girl beats her to it

"Elsa?"

_Did Anna tell everyone about me? That's weird. _"... yeah? How did you know me?" She asks.

The girl smiles warmly. "Anna can't stop talking about you and she showed me a picture of you not long ago. I'm Rapunzel by the way."

_How to make Anna stop talking about me? _"Great, coz I'm actually looking for you. I went to Anna's house just now and Aurora said that she's staying here with you."

"That's right."

"Can I see her?"

"Actually Anna's not here now. In fact, she didn't mention anything about you coming here."

"I'd sent her a message on Skype saying that but Aurora said she left her laptop. So I guess she didn't have a chance to read it."

"Oh yeah. That makes sense."

"So, where did she go?"

"Umm..." Rapunzel looks everywhere but Elsa. "She went to... emm... she went to the shop! Yeah, she'll be back soon."

Elsa looks at Rapunzel suspiciously, sensing that she was not telling her the entire story. "You know Rapunzel, I'm sure Anna mentioned to you that I'm a doctor, right?"

Rapunzel nods her head, "Yes."

"I've treated a lot of teenagers and I can tell exactly when they lie. You, my dear, are doing exactly that right now." Elsa said dangerously and stepped closer to a now nervous Rapunzel, looking down at her dead in the eye. "Where did Anna go?"

Rapunzel smiled nervously and muttered quietly. "I'msorryAnnabutyoursisterisscary." She muttered quickly.

"What's that?" Elsa asked raising a brow.

"She went... she went to a party. I tried to stop her, I swear! But..."

"A party? What party?"

"You know... sexy guys, alcohol, loud music, dancing..."

Elsa hold Rapunzel's arms. "Okay, I know what a party is. Where is it? I need to go and save her before … God knows what's going to happen."

Rapunzel feels like a little girl who just been caught red handed. "It... It was at this boy's house. Name's Sawyer. But I don't know where he lives."

"Seriously, Rapunzel?"

"But our friend Kristoff knows. I'll call him."

* * *

**ANNA**

"You having fun?" Ariel asked Anna through the blasting of loud music.

"Yeah. Never feel like this before. I feel so free!" Anna said moving to the beat, a look of relaxation and happiness etched across her face.

Ariel shoves a can of beer to Anna's hand but the redhead stares at her friend with wide eyes. .

"Ariel, you know we can't drink."

"Oh come on, redhead. Don't be a baby. Just for tonight and just one sip won't hurt.' Ariel said with a smirk. "Unless you're a chicken."

Anna looks at the drink. "Well, one sip won't hurt, right?" she said to herself as she takes a sip.

"Now we're talking!" Ariel cheered.

"Hey Anna."

Anna turns to the voice and sees Sawyer smiling at her.

"Hey... hey Sawyer." Anna smile widely and from the corner of her eyes she saw Ariel walk away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. It's a great party."

Then all of a sudden, Anna's head spinning and she felt very dizzy.

"You okay?" Sawyer asked her worryingly.

"I... I don't know. My head..."

Sawyer takes her hand and leads her away towards the stairs. "Come on, let's go upstairs. Maybe you can lay down for a bit."

* * *

**ELSA**

Elsa, Kristoff and Rapunzel arrived at Sawyer's house and push through the ocean of people who are too busy dancing and making out.

"Anna, I'm gonna kill you when I find you later." Elsa said under her breath.

Rapunzel points to a person, "Elsa, that's Ariel. She's the one who bring Anna here."

Elsa, now full of determination, pushed her way to said girl and, grabbing her by the shoulders, turned her round and looked at her in the face. "Where's Anna?" she said to Ariel.

Ariel, who was too shocked to speak for a moment, looks at Elsa then turns to Rapunzel and Kristoff. "Seriously, Rapunzel? You followed Anna here? Give her a break. Let her enjoy her life. Who is this pale girl? Why do you want to see Anna?"

Elsa loses her patience and leans in close to Ariel, a fiery glare lingering in her eyes. "Listen missy, I'm a person who will call the cops and make sure you sleep in jail tonight for underage drinking and for dragging my sister to this place; so you better take me to my sister before I do something that I won't regret."

Ariel's face immediately showed panic but she tried hard to cover it. "She's upstairs. I saw her with Sawyer."

"What?" Elsa yelled and runs upstairs; the other three follow her.

There are three rooms and only one room has a closed door. Elsa tries to open it but it was locked.

"Anna! Anna! Open this door!" She called, banging on the door with her fist.

No answer or anything comes in reply.

"Elsa, move away." Kristoff said and Elsa did as she was told. He kicked the door open and Elsa saw something that makes her want to commit a crime; a shirtless Sawyer on top of half conscious Anna.

Sawyer, who is surprised by the sudden ambush, jumps out from the bed and yells "What the hell?" staring dumbfounded at them.

Elsa approached Anna, trying hard not to punch Sawyer. _I really want to ruin that silly face! _Instead, she shoved him aside with a glare that made him gulp and back away a few steps, and approached the bed.

"Anna?" Elsa called softly.

Anna opens her heavy eyes and smiles dreamily at Elsa, "Hey, beautiful."

One look into Anna's eyes and Elsa know immediately. She turns to Sawyer, the fiery look in her eyes and grabs him and pushes him to the wall, pinning him by his shoulders.

"You drugged my sister?" she shouted to Sawyer.

The boy was a little shaken by Elsa's angry state and if looks can kill, he would be a dead man by now. "Just a sleeping pill, I swear!"

Elsa takes a long deep breath _Take it easy Elsa, you don't want to start a scene. Take Anna out from here and have a looonggggggg talk tomorrow. _ "You better make sure I don't see your face again or I swear to God I'll kill you." She said to him quietly but with a venomous tone.

Sawyer nods his head and, putting his shirt back on, walks out from the room.

* * *

**ELSA**

"You sure you guys don't want me to drive you home?" Elsa asked, standing by her hotel room door.

Rapunzel give her a sweet smile, "No, it's fine, Elsa. My boyfriend, Eugene, is already waiting for us downstairs."

"Yeah. You just look after that feisty pants. Don't be too harsh on her." Kristoff added.

Elsa's really glad that Anna is friends with these two. "I'll try. But no promises."

Rapunzel and Kristoff chuckle at Elsa's remark. "Well, we better get going. Good night, Elsa."

"Good night guys and thank you so much."

Elsa watched as they got into the elevator before she closes the door and walks to the bed where her sister is sleeping.

"Now what?" she asked herself, "I should change her clothes."

She take off Anna's shoes, her jacket and when she's about to unzip Anna's shirt, the redhead sits up, breathing heavily. Then, just as Elsa was about to ask her what was wrong, Anna puked all over the bed. When she's done, she just fell back onto the bed and was asleep within a second.

"Great!" Elsa sighed.

* * *

**ANNA**

A loud honk from outside woke Anna up. She opens her eyes but it was a totally wrong move as a sharp pain erupted from her head.

"Damn! My head hurt!" she groans

She tries to open it again, slowly this time. She looks at the bed sheet, the sofa, the wall, the TV and everything in that strange room.

"Where am I?" she said quietly. Then reality hit her hard as she remembered the previous night's events. "Oh no!" she looks under the cover and realise that she's wearing a shirt that's not hers and nothing but her underwear. "What have I done?"

Then comes a voice she knows all too well. "Good question, young girl. Because, trust me, I'm dying to ask the exact same question.

Anna turns to the voice and saw a beautiful platinum blonde goddess standing with crossed arms next to the bed.

"Elsa?"

"You're in soooo much trouble, Snowbug."

tbc.

**Sorry for the delay. Things happen. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter :)**


End file.
